


Morning After

by Ailette



Series: Compromising [2]
Category: Sexy Zone
Genre: Imported, M/M, Pillow Fights, look at these awkward teenagers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-02-09
Updated: 2012-02-09
Packaged: 2018-06-05 06:18:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,454
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6692914
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ailette/pseuds/Ailette
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kento wakes up after Compromise.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Morning After

**Author's Note:**

> (Originally posted at http://ailette.livejournal.com/71323.html)  
> A/N: Directly follows Compromise. I didn't bother with coming up with a decent title. ^^; Considering Sexy Zone's first concerts start on Saturday, I thought I should post at least some of those SZ fics I've finished to celebrate. ♥ So, yes, more to come.

Kento woke up what could have only been a few hours after he fell asleep, with Fuma’s arms wrapped around and warmth surrounding him. He felt comfortable and still much too sleepy to get up yet. Judging by the little light that actually made it through the blinds, it was still far from when he would have to. So why was he awake right now? He shifted and tried to lift his head and see if the kids were still asleep, but only managed to move a few centimetres before Fuma grunted in his sleep and pulled him back down into an iron grip. Kento had to stifle a laugh. What was he, a teddy bear? He hadn’t had any idea that Fuma (albeit unconsciously) could be that clingy. Not that he didn’t like it, he rather thought that he should bring this up sometime when they were both awake and make this a more regular thing. If he would be cock-blocked for the foreseeable future, he would at least demand cuddles to tide him over.

His somewhat messy thought process got interrupted when he heard a door quietly open and close, followed by small footsteps. Was that what had woken him up? He tried to peek behind the material of Fuma’s shirt and after a moment, could spot Shori standing in front of the bed and looking back and forth between it and the sofa. If the lights had been on Kento might have been able to make out details, but as it was nothing more than hand-wringing and nervous looking-about was visible to him.

As seconds ticked by, he began to consider waving Shori over just so he could finally get back to sleep. But apparently the younger one had come to a decision and was now carefully climbing onto the bed somewhere at the foot and quickly out of Kento’s limited field of vision. He wondered where exactly Shori could still fit himself down there, considering the upper half was taken up by him and Fuma and Sou and Marius were presumably still out cold down there somewhere.

He was still thinking about it when he drifted off again.

The next time he woke up, it was because he was feeling hot. Fuma had managed to wrap himself even more around him during the last few hours and someone must have gotten up and recovered the blanket to spread it over them, because he was covered up to his neck and sweating a little because of it. Fuma had probably forgotten to turn off the heating before going to bed last night.

Still, with his head fitting so comfortably under Fuma’s chin, he couldn’t quite bring himself to do anything about it. Instead, for a few more moments, he listened to the sound of breathing in the room, trying to fall back asleep for a few more moments. He adjusted his head a little and found that the crab-reflex had apparently left his boyfriend and he could actually get up on his elbows to look at his sleeping face. Well, that was also a nice plan.

People always told him that he had a great smile. He still thought that it was good to get complimented on something he didn’t actually put any thought into, but if there was a smile _he_ really liked, it was Fuma’s.

With his facial features completely relaxed, there was something soft about Fuma’s face. Something that reminded him of the boy with the chubby cheeks, the too-long hair and pouty lips who had first spoken to him a few years ago. Back then, when he had thought that the other boy looked like a shy little angel – until he’d witnessed Fuma throwing a wet towel at Misaki’s face, run away cackling and then motioned to accuse someone else. For a moment, Kento had watched Fuma’s unchanged angelic expression with a sense of disbelief, because apparently he’d just found the best costumed wolf in sheep’s clothing ever – only then.

Then one of the boys swatted at Fuma’s arm and told the truth and suddenly, Fuma was laughing and Kento forgot how to breathe. It was a soft smile still, nowhere near the grin or smirk Kento had almost feared, but it transformed his whole face. Sadly, it only lasted for a moment before the magic stopped and there was only a slight tug upwards at the edge of Fuma’s mouth left to remind anyone of the smile before. But it remained etched in Kento’s mind and all he could think was that he wanted to see it again. Put it there himself if he could. Before he even knew what he was doing, he was already halfway across the room and reaching out for Fuma.

When he thought about it now, at a time where they’ve known each other for quite a while already and he’d put countless smiles on that face himself, he thought that he could differentiate their smiles much better.

Where he himself smiles without a thought, Fuma seems to forget most of the time that he even _has_ facial muscles that can be put to use (knowing him that actually seems scarily possible). It was like he was watching his surroundings passively yet contently and only when he decided to take part in it, did his face reflect that change.

Really, Kento would be disturbed by how much thought he’d put into Fuma’s smile, if he hadn’t long since accepted that he was in love with the whole person anyway.

It was that thought that had him leaning down with a smile of his own to kiss those lips. For a second, there was of course no reaction at all, but then he got a whole lot more than he’d bargained for.

Fuma’s whole body jerked, painfully connecting their foreheads and – without even having his eyes open yet – swatting at thin air until suddenly, his arm connected with Kento’s shoulder quite forcefully and the older boy barely had time to yelp before he fell off the bed.

“What the- Kento?”

Apparently Fuma had finally opened his eyes and was looking about the bed in confusion. Kento didn’t feel bad for throwing the pillow at his face when he realized that it had come crashing down with him.

“Are we having a pillow-fight?” came Sou’s still sleepy voice and then, before Kento had fully pulled himself back onto the mattress, the younger boy much more excitedly exclaimed, “Awesome! Mari, wake up, we’re having a pillow-fight!”

“Noch fünf Minuten...”

It probably said something about how much time their two youngest spent together when Sou didn’t even blink an eye at the foreign language and instead started to shake his friend’s shoulder until Marius tried to bury his head under whatever was closest (Shori, as it happened) and muttered “Geh weg”.

Fuma’s confused face had resurfaced from behind the pillow, blinking at Kento like he wasn’t quite sure how the other boy had just magically appeared next to him. There was a high-pitched shriek and the next second, Shori was diving behind Fuma to duck from the sock that came his way. Sou had finally succeeded in waking up Marius and also somehow gotten him involved in the fight.

Kento did the one sensible thing he could think of in a situation like this – he grabbed Fuma’s arm, pulled him off the bed and covered them both with the blanket, ignoring any sounds of protest that might have come from the other.

“Do you really think they’re just going to forget we’re down here?”

“Trust me,” Kento said confidently and hoped that they would. The screams from above seemed to be a good sign.

“I thought this morning might get awkward, but I didn’t think all hell would break lose,” Fuma muttered, sceptically staring at the blanket.

“Like how?”

“Like having to explain about the birds and the bees if someone woke up with a boner,” Fuma replied dryly and quickly raised his hands to deflect the swat coming his way. “Hey, just saying. They’re kind of at that age.”

Kento took a moment to appreciate the fact that at least, Fuma hadn’t meant him, when he opened his mouth to continue. That just couldn’t end well.

“I mean, five boys in a hotel room together? If we weren’t in Johnny’s we probably would have been watching po-”

The only way to shut Fuma up when he didn’t even realize he was talking (which happened, apparently especially immediately after waking up), was to force his mouth shut. Kissing wasn’t strictly necessary, but then, who knew for how long they’d be save under their blanket.

He had better make the best of it while he could.


End file.
